Waiting for Love
by sistah21
Summary: When Quatre acts weird one day, Duo actually helps him with his problems, and now they will be close friends...


I don't watch Gundam Wing but I am so interested in it, especially with Quatre, I'm his number 1 fan… so I'm so sorry if the guys are out of character, I don't watch it but I'm really inspired. So please don't give me reviews that say I'm lame or something like that.

"Aww… poor Quatre, he's thinking about his family again, ain't he?" Duo was just curiously asking Wufei, who doesn't seem to listen.

Duo just stared silently at Quatre. He looked a bit sad and low today. He was just staring out of the window, not noticing the other pilots at all.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Duo asked, he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. "Nothing…" he replied with a deep tone.

"Admit it, Quatre… we know when you're down!" Trowa said, entering the room and totally noticing Quatre.

"About your parents, huh?" Duo asked. "No… NO! Not about my parents! I've accepted the fact, ok?" he yelled, running up the stairs of their dorm.

"What's up with him?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow as he entered the room. "We've got no idea." Duo replied. Duo's curiosity was getting high again, so he went upstairs and knocked on Quatre's door.

"Quatre, you there?" he asked. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Quatre replied. "Oh please, Quatre, you can always talk to me when you've got a problem…" Duo said, thinking it was one of Quatre's lame pranks on him again.

Quatre sighed and finally let Duo come in. "Duo, how is it like to love?" he asked, staring at the clouds from his window. "Oookay… why'd you ask?" Duo replied, showing his wide eyes at Quatre.

"Nothing…" Quatre said. 'Hmm… maybe it's one of his mood swings again…' Duo thought. "You aren't a good liar, Quatre, spit it out!" Duo said, smiling.

"It's just… you have Hilde and Wufei had a wife…" Quatre replied. "Even if we're not THAT close, this is pretty weird, I mean, look at yourself! You are actually thinking of love! Man, you are getting crazier each time I talk to you, is it an epidemic?" Duo asked, still thinking it was a joke.

"Duo, I'm serious. This really bothers me… I know… I'm a man but I still cry a lot. That's pretty stupid, isn't it?" Quatre said, already having tears flowing out of his eyes like a fountain or something.

"Oh, come on now, Quatre! You should be happy about your condition now! I mean, you wouldn't want to have a girlfriend nagging you all the time, don't 'ya?" Duo exclaimed, not letting go of his happy attitude.

"Why don't you get the point, Duo! I WANT TO FALL IN LOVE!" Quatre said, finally standing up with force. "Quatre, I… I… I'm sorry… I didn't understand…" Duo said, really feeling sorry this time.

"No, I'm sorry, just… forget what I said, okay?" Quatre said, finally smiling and leaving Duo alone in the room. "You have no idea, Quatre…" Duo whispered, standing up and getting out of his friend's room.

"Oh, what's this?" Duo whispered, spotting a notebook on the floor on his way out. "Hmm… it's Quatre's diary…" he whispered, opening its contents.

"NO WAY! Quatre actually did that in grade school?" Duo laughed, rolling on the ground. Whatever he read, it really was funny. He skimmed to the last page and read:

08/21/05

This is really bugging me, almost everyone here in the dorm have a love match. I don't… Even Trowa… he found his own girl after the war. I want to grow up fast and fall in love, it might feel good… Nobody really understands my feelings here; they think that I'm lonely about my parents, what a laugh! I got over it since the war has started! The war… it has already ended… I kinda miss the war, there's all the teamwork and stuff like that. I also wish that Duo, Heero and Wufei would be close friends with me; they seem like they don't even notice me in anyway possible. Only my partner-in-crime, Trowa Barton does. I just want to be real, and feel I belong here…

"So that's how he feels right now… he wants to fall in love…" Duo whispered, dropping the diary. It fell on the floor and it's contents scattered on the ground, like glass when you break it. Duo didn't mind it and he ran down the stairs and started looking for Quatre.

"Hey Wufei, did you see Quatre?" Duo asked. "No… leave me alone." Wufei replied with a serious glare. "Oookay… whatever." Duo said, running around the whole first floor level.

"Hey, Trowa, where's Quatre?" he asked, panting. "At his usual hangout, the Cherry Tree." Trowa said, smiling. "Thanks!" Duo said, smiling in return.

He ran towards the tree and saw Quatre, reading a book. "Quatre…" Duo said in a serious manner, "I know how you feel… I felt that when I was thirteen years old."

"Y-you did?" Quatre looked surprised. "Yup, that was what I felt before I met… I met… Hilde…" Duo said, looking serious for once. "So, you did feel that way… we finally had something in common, Duo!" Quatre replied with a smile.

"And then I met Hilde… you know, love appears in the most time, the most unexpected place…" Duo explained. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Duo… thanks for the advice… you read my diary, didn't you?" Quatre asked, quizzically. "Well… kinda…" Duo replied with a loud laugh. "So, we are friends now, right?" Quatre asked.

"We were friends, but now, we are best friends…" Duo said, hugging Quatre so tight.


End file.
